Raising Harry
by justreckin
Summary: On this night he spotted the woman standing still as a statue between the swings. Fascinated by her silhouette but afraid it might be someone from the neighborhood who would report him to his relatives, Harry slunk further into the shadowy bushes, peering cautiously between the leaves.
1. Prologue

**This work has been completed. It is four chapters in length. A new chapter will be posted every other day (meaning the story will be complete by the end of the week).**

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any persons living or dead is unintentional. Any characters recognizable belong to their respective franchises and are not the property of this author. Their use is temporary and in no way meant to reflect the thoughts or opinions of their creators.**

* * *

Prologue

The first time he saw her, he thought she was the prettiest person in the world. That her expression was entirely devoid of emotion didn't bother Harry, who was used to the disapproving glare of his uncle and the upturned nose of his aunt.

Upon starting primary school earlier that year, Harry had taken to exploring the nearby park at night. The bus stopped before it each morning and afternoon, and Harry would eye the other children playing among the metal structures with longing. And so, after Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia retired for the evening, Harry would sneak out to play amongst the shadows and the moonbeams.

On this night, he had spotted the woman, standing still as a statue between the swings. Fascinated by her silhouette and afraid it might be someone from the neighborhood who would report him to his relatives, he had slunk further into the shadowy bushes, peering cautiously between the leaves.

He couldn't stop looking at her hair. Given how dark the night was, he couldn't tell its color. That wasn't what attracted him, however. It was the way it shone. The way it fell back into perfect order even as the wind ruffled delicate strands. He couldn't help but wish his hair were like that. Perhaps then he wouldn't require so many haircuts.

Harry stayed there, crouched behind the bushes, admiring her hair for hours. She remained almost entirely motionless throughout that time, and he strove to imitate that, lest he make a noise and disturb her.

So when she did move, turning away from the street as though something in the surrounding darkness had caught her attention, he was startled. She didn't look his way, however, and Harry remained crouched behind his bush for several minutes after she had gone. When he stood eventually, he looked about for the woman's retreating figure. Not seeing her, he turned away. It was late, and he needed sleep.

-:-

She was not there the next night. Harry watched for a while, hoping that she might still turn up since he was there a little earlier than he had been the night before. But after waiting for a while with no change, he emerged from the dark bushes and began a game.

She wasn't there on the third night either. Harry played for an hour, continuing the game he'd begun the night before.

She returned on the fourth night, her face turned to the wind, her eyes closed. He crouched behind the bush once more, fascinated in the way of a child who had seen little beauty in life and was thus enchanted whenever he might encounter any.

When he returned on the fifth night she was gone again.

On the sixth, Uncle Vernon locked the door to his cupboard and Harry was unable to go outside.

She was leaning against the pole of the swings when he crouched behind the bush on the seventh night. It was cold tonight, and Harry shivered lightly under the layers of his cousin's tattered hand-me-downs. She didn't seem to notice the cold, however. Probably the long coat she wore—it looked awfully warm to Harry.

"You shouldn't sneak up on someone the same way twice."

She could have been talking to anyone, really. But the suddenness of her words startled Harry violently, making him fall back. He felt a breeze and heard a gentle tap and found himself sprawled on his back, staring up at the woman. There was no doubt she had been speaking to him now.

"You didn't notice me before."

Though her expression didn't change as she stared down at him, Harry didn't find her overly intimidating. Certainly she was less ugly than his aunt and uncle.

"You've watched me now three days." Harry cringed a little, he didn't realize she'd known he was there from the start. "Why?"

Finally pushing himself upright, Harry shrugged. He didn't want to tell her. Aunt Petunia always frowned at him when he voiced his thoughts. But the look on the woman's face made it clear that she expected an answer. "Your hair's really pretty." He ducked his head so he didn't have to see her expression sour.

She didn't make a sound, and Harry, as focused as he was on her boots, could be certain she hadn't moved either. So slowly, still dreading what he would find, Harry lifted his eyes to her face. Nothing had changed. Well, not _nothing_. Her expression seemed somehow softer, more welcoming.

A sharp wind blew at that moment and Harry shivered. She straightened, and it was only then that Harry realized she had been crouched at all. "Go home," she commanded. Nothing really had changed in her voice either, but to Harry it still sounded nicer than the voice of any other adult he knew.

Another gust of wind had Harry shivering again and scuttling off obediently. He glanced back once before turning the corner, to see that she was still standing where he had left her.

-:-

It was three days before he saw her again.

She arrived after him this time. He looked up from the sand castle he was building and suddenly there she was. She didn't say anything, only stood several feet away, her gaze mostly focused on the darkness around them.

"I'm Harry." He said eventually.

She was silent for so long he almost believed she hadn't heard him. "I'm Selene."

-:-

The fifth time he saw her, she was already at the park when he got there. She stood to the side, by the swings again, and observed him as he went about his play.

It was almost an hour again before either of them spoke. Harry had been sneaking glances at her from the corner of his eye as he ran about the park, but for all that she didn't seem to him to be a horrible adult, she was still rather intimidating. Which meant, of course, that he hadn't tried to start a conversation.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat?"

Harry jerked. He was balanced precariously atop the slide, arms wide as he pretended to fly. His foot slipped and Harry squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of banging painfully into the slide and then falling to the ground. Instead, he felt arms wrap securely around him and he was being cradled. His eyes blinked open to Selene's face, only slightly more open than usual in her worry, but calming all the same. He surged forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pressing his nose into her neck.

It wasn't the most comfortable position, and she was cooler than any of the others with whom Harry had ever been granted extended physical contact; but it was still his first hug and he relished it. "This is the first time anyone's ever done this for me," he whispered against her skin.

Selene said nothing in answer, but her arms tightened ever so slightly around him, and she didn't put him down.

He woke to the slamming of a car door down the street, and a distinctive lightness in the horizon that heralded the coming day. He found himself on the back porch of his aunt and uncle's house, wrapped in Selene's coat.

-:-

The next time he saw Selene, she handed him a winter jacket. It was a little big, though it didn't swamp him the way Dudley's things did, and it was warm. The gloves she gave him a few days later were much the same, as was the hat. The boots, on the other hand, fit perfectly.

Years later, Harry would understand that she bought him clothes to grow into in case she wasn't there to replace them when he needed new ones.

-:-

On the night Harry came to the park with bruises from when he hadn't been quick enough to escape Dudley's gang at school, Selene stopped his play. She wouldn't let him alone until he had uncovered each and every mark on his body and explained to her how he'd gotten it.

When he was finished with his, rather long, list, she took his hand and formed it into a fist. From there, she guided him through a series of punches and blocks.

They would begin every meeting after that by reviewing what she'd taught him the night before. Then she would expand upon his knowledge; teaching him to kick and roll and fall. She was strict about how to hold himself, and when he was allowed to use the skills she taught him. But she was kind in her teaching, and Harry found himself growing more confident by the day.

Though he still slept each night, wrapped up in her long coat.

-:-

The Dursleys taught Harry to read early. It might have only been because Aunt Petunia saw no reason for her Ickle-Duddykins to be bothered by something so trivial as schoolwork, but Harry learned quickly that Dudley avoided the library like the plague. This gave Harry a safe place to sit, and of course, one cannot sit in a library without reading.

Which meant that by the time Harry was six years old, he was pretty sure Selene was a vampire.

So, when he found her one night, slumped against the climbing structure, barely conscious, he was sure of how to help. He offered his wrist without a second thought, but she pushed it away. Thinking she hadn't understood, he tried again. This time her eyes flickered open and when she glared at him, Harry felt as though she pierced through him with the unnatural blue color of her eyes. She hissed at him, revealing fangs.

Now Harry was confused. The hissing didn't frighten him any, for it had been the same soft tone Selene used whenever she warned him away from things. Her actions, however, had confirmed his vampire theory. So why wouldn't she take his blood?

He peered closer at her face. Selene obliged his curiosity by opening her mouth and baring her fangs. She let him trace them with one curious finger, but hissed again when he wandered too close to the point of her tooth.

Understanding dawned upon Harry. According to his reading, a human would be turned by a vampire bite. It had fascinated him, and he'd had every intention of asking Selene about it; about if she would turn him. Eventually. He didn't much fancy the idea of being six years old for the rest of eternity. Apparently Selene wasn't too keen on the idea either.

Moving quickly now that he understood the problem, Harry searched Selene's various pockets for a knife. Finding one, he wasted no time in slicing his wrist and shoving the now bleeding appendage at her. The scent of his blood, it seemed, was too much for Selene and she pounced upon him.

It was the first time in over a year he considered being afraid of her. But Selene's grip on his wrist was gentle, and although it felt strange to have his blood pulled from his veins, it didn't hurt. When her other arm wrapped around him, pulling his head down to rest against her shoulder, Harry took a deep breath of her scent and relaxed fully.

He was woken about an hour before dawn, still in her arms. Which was a first, but then she'd never drunk his blood before either. There was an odd coppery sweet taste in his mouth, Selene was much warmer than usual, and he was still tired.

"Never do that again."

Harry blinked sluggishly up at Selene. Her eyes were still blue. He shrugged and burrowed back into her.

She left him on the back porch.

-:-

When Harry was seven, Selene left.

She knelt before him one night and took something from her pocket. "When I was a girl, it was tradition for parents to gift their child a token when they came of age to leave the house."

The item in her hand was a necklace; made of twine carefully braided, with a small key tied to it. Harry ducked his head for her to put it on him, pulling they key out to examine it. "Will you come back?"

"When I can." She handed him a carefully folded slip of paper, "That key opens this. Do not write to me until I have written to you."

He threw himself into her arms then. She clung back just as tightly. When they let go, she whispered a strange word to him, kissed his forehead, and was gone.

Later, he would learn that hidden inside the twine of his necklace was a delicate silver chain.

Later, he would learn that the key opened a box in the post office; making Selene's gift to him just as practical as it was sentimental.

Later, he would learn that the word she had spoken to him roughly translated to _beloved_ , and it was the word Selene's mother and sister used for their children.

And later, after he'd received his first letter from Selene, he addressed his letter, and every letter after: Dear Mum.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After that, Harry only saw Selene at most, twice a year: once on his birthday and once on the anniversary of the day they met. They exchanged letters whenever possible, but upon returning to the coven, Selene found herself under surveillance much too tight to make their correspondence constant.

She had made certain, however, that Harry was always supplied with clothing that she had roughed up just enough for the Dursleys to turn a blind eye or could be hidden under Dudley's things, and always money for food. There was also the understanding between them that as soon as Harry was of age she would change him and bring him back to the coven with her.

When Hagrid barged into Harry's life, declaring him a wizard and bringing him acceptance to Hogwarts, the only thing to change between Harry and his vampire mother was how often they could exchange letters. Hedwig, apparently, thought Selene was good for Harry and was rather fond of the woman.

So, when Harry, now miserable in his fifth year at Hogwarts, hadn't heard anything in nearly two weeks, he got worried. Ron and Hermione had noticed his mood, of course, but they'd put it down to anger at Umbridge and worry over Voldemort's return respectively. Which weren't wrong, exactly, they just weren't right either.

He'd never told Ron and Hermione about Selene. He knew that he should, but he didn't think they'd understand. Vampires were considered cruel, thoughtless creatures in the wizarding world. So telling his best friends—or anyone for that matter—that his mother was a vampire princess and that he had every intention of becoming a vampire himself the moment he turned 17, wouldn't go over well.

Unfortunately, that meant he had to worry alone.

It had put enough of a damper on his mood that not even Hermione had protested too much when Harry suggested they split up for the remainder of the Hogsmeade trip. Which was how he found himself alone, out of the busy streets by the shops, wandering the trail to the Shrieking Shack.

He was so absorbed in nothingness that he missed the fluttering of wings as Hedwig landed on his shoulder. "Hedwig!" His owl cooed, nipping gently at his ear. "Where have you been girl? Are you alright? Did you find mum? Is she alright?"  
Hedwig cooed again and took off. She flew slowly, turning her head to look back at her master. Realizing that she wanted him to follow, Harry scrambled after her. They left the path, entering the woods and dodging through enough trees that the last remnants of civilization faded quickly.

Hedwig stopped in a clearing, fluttering down onto a branch and hooting twice. "Where are we?" Harry spun in a quick circle. He hoped this wasn't the Forbidden Forest. The sunlight streaming through the branches seemed to indicate otherwise, but he'd had too many bad experiences not to be wary. "Why are we here?"

"Your owl seems to think you could use some help."

Harry whipped around, his mouth dropping open upon finding Selene standing behind him. "Mum!" He launched himself at her. A part of his mind registered that she couldn't be standing there in pure daylight, but most of him didn't care after the worry he'd been experiencing recently.

"Hello _beloved_."

"How is this possible?" Harry stepped back, looking his mother up and down.

"The blood of Alexander Corvinus." Harry knew that he looked at least as confused as he felt, but Selene only shook her head. "Later, _beloved_ , there's someone I want you to meet."

Harry hadn't noticed the man standing beside her. There was a chance, of course, that he had only just come out of the woods, but without Selene pointing him out, it probably still would have been a good while before Harry saw him. The man brushed shaggy hair out of his eyes, and extended and hand, "Hi. I'm Michael."

Harry took the man's hand, "Harry." He never used last names around his mum. The name Potter had never meant much to him, and it meant even less now that he'd joined the wizarding world. And while he knew that his mother had a last name, seeing as no one used them in the vampire world, he didn't much care.

"Michael is my mate."

Harry's head snapped between the two a moment, then a grin spread across his face. "Yeah?" Michael nodded a bit sheepishly, but when he slipped an arm around Selene it was a motion of ease. "Are you a vampire too? How'd you meet?"

Michael laughed at Harry's exuberance. Selene smiled, though Harry suspected she wasn't much surprised. "Take a seat _beloved_."

Harry found a comfortable patch of grass where he could lean against a tree. Selene and Michael settled themselves across from him, and Hedwig flew down to Harry's knee.

Selene took point in explaining the events of two weeks ago, Michael adding pieces here and there where Selene's absence created holes in the story. They explained the fall of the vampire elders, of Alexander Corvinus, of the need for vampires, lycans, and Cleaners to rebuild, and finished with the journey across Europe that had brought them here.

"So you and Dad are fugitives?"

Michael looked a little surprised at his new address. Harry had to concede that to most it would be a little strange. But then, most hadn't grown up in a cupboard being raised by a vampire at night, then spent the last four years fighting a supposedly dead megalomaniac with only the help of two classmates. For Harry, gaining a father was probably the most normal thing to happen to him since his first birthday.

Selene, on the other hand, wasn't at all fazed by how easily Harry accepted Michael. "Essentially, yes," her expression softened and Harry suspected that if he hadn't been here, hadn't been the one to ask the question, she never would have said it, "I'm tired of fighting."

"Then coming here might not have been the best idea."

"The wizarding community expects Harry to fight a war for them," Selene explained to Michael. "Voldemort is of little concern to me, _beloved_. You needn't stay here any longer than you wish."

Harry nodded and glanced at his watch. "I need to get back. There's a Quidditch game next Saturday, will you come?"

"Of course." All three stood, and Harry hugged his mother goodbye.

"I'll walk you back," Michael said. He kissed Selene, and joined Harry at the edge of the clearing. They walked slowly, Hedwig flying ahead as guide. "Look, about calling me dad…"

"I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"No, no, it's fine. That's not it. I just don't want you jumping into anything you're not sure of."

Harry glanced down, partially because of the treacherous ground, partially so he wouldn't have to look at Michael. "Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"Mum."

"I don't think I've ever been more sure about anything."

"And she told you about me?"

"Yeah. Your mom's very proud of you."

"I know," Harry grinned, "Well, if you're sure about Mum, and you're sure about me, then I'm sure about you."

Michael laughed. They stopped just inside the tree line, with the path just visible ahead. "Then I guess we're sure. I'll see you Saturday, Harry."

Harry hugged him tight. "I'll see you Saturday, Dad."

It was a much happier Harry Potter that greeted Ron and Hermione in front of the Three Broomsticks.

-:-

A week later, Harry was still floating. Even Umbridge really hadn't been able to do anything to him. Having his parents down in the Forbidden Forest, only a short invisibility cloaked trip away, had served to make this the best week of his life. And now, preparing to play the sport he loved with his family watching him for the first time, nothing, not even the fact that they were playing Slytherin could put a damper on his spirits.

He didn't bother to look for his parents, they would be watching from the Forest, out of sight. He piled his concentration into his game instead, intent on winning this game as quickly and with as much showmanship as he was capable.

His chance came a lot quicker than he expected, when he caught a flicker of the Snitch a few meters off the ground. He was diving in an instant, Malfoy just behind him. Just as Harry closed on the Snitch, the ball shot to the right. Harry followed, clipping Malfoy as he went, as the other seeker wasn't quite nimble enough to make the quick course correction. Malfoy tumbled even as Harry caught the snitch.

The Gryffindor team converged upon Harry as Lee Jordan cheered the win. They landed as a group, Fred, George, and Angelina jumping in celebration. Harry had made some impressive catches in his time, but this was surely the quickest.

"Oi! Potter!" In the excitement, Harry hadn't seen Malfoy crash to the ground but he turned just in time to see the blond pull out his wand.

A vice settled around Harry's wrist even as he reached for his own wand, there was the click of a gun cocking and everything froze. "Put it away."

"Mum?" Selene had settled herself between the two boys, her gun in Malfoy's face.

The blond barked out a laugh. "Hiding behind your pretend mum, are we, Potter?"

"Well at least—" Selene's sharp tug on his arm cut Harry off.

"Put it away. Now. Or I will kill you."

"Mum, he's harmless."

"Drawing a weapon is never harmless."

"Excuse me." Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Umbridge approached from the left. Umbridge was doing her best impression of a puffed up toad, McGonagall had no lips left, and Dumbledore seemed to radiate calm. "Boys can be rather rash at this tender age, it's best not to let things get out of hand."

"They were already out of hand before I arrived." Selene's posture only tensed at the addition of the three professors, "Remove his weapon."

"My dear lady—"

"Now see here," Harry cringed as Umbridge's shrill tones cut over Dumbledore's calm, "You are in no place to be ordering us around. This student has done nothing wrong. _You_ are the only one pointing a weapon."

Harry tensed, anticipating his mother's unfavorable reaction. Selene gave his wrist a gentle squeeze, calming him. "Your _student_ is pointing a weapon at _my son_."

There was a collective gasp from the gathered crowd, but Harry felt every tension melt from his muscles. It felt so incredibly good to hear her say that, so much better than he'd ever imagined. When she felt him relax, Selene squeezed his wrist once more. Then her hand shot out, almost faster than the eye could follow, plucked Malfoy's wand from his grasp, and snapped it.

Harry gaped at her. Malfoy's eyes were wide as saucers. And from the painful silence behind them, Harry was sure most everyone else had the same reaction. "Don't threaten my son."

"Only the Ministry of Magic has the authority to snap a student's wand." Umbridge marched forward, pulling herself up to the extent of her diminutive height.

"Dolores," Dumbledore stepped forward, even without posturing, his own presence was much more impressive, "I believe we should look into procuring Mr. Malfoy a new wand."

Umbridge sniffed. "The Minister will hear of this. Come, Mr. Malfoy." The blond followed after her to the castle, gibbering something about his father.

Harry did his best to suppress a smirk, though he heard several snorts in the crowed indicating that his classmate's hadn't been so successful.

"Miss…"

His mother bristled at Dumbledore's tone. "Selene."

Dumbledore paused a moment, then inclined his head in acquiescence, "Selene. I understand your desire to protect young Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy is often quick to act, but I can assure you that he is of not danger to anyone."

"No threat is an idle threat," Selene glanced over her should, " _Beloved_."

Harry ducked his head at her tone, "I understand Mum. I'm sorry."

Selene nodded firmly, facing Dumbledore once more. Having taught Harry to fight she was well aware that he had never once sought out an altercation, engaging only as a means of defense.

"As Potter was equally guilty in the altercation, I propose that he should face the same consequences, Headmaster." Snape had always seemed to Harry the most vampiric of the Hogwarts professors. Usually, however, the man's billowing capes prevented him from moving as silently as he had just now.

"But Harry never drew his wand." Harry was surprised it had taken Hermione so long to push through the crowd. But she hurried to Harry's side now, Ron trailing behind her.

"Being prevented from drawing his wand is not the same as not drawing it Granger."

"Enough Severus." Dumbledore waved what was supposed to be a calming hand, though Harry was sure that it served to do mostly the opposite. "You are correct."

"Albus, surely you don't mean—"

"However, Mr. Malfoy was the one to draw his wand first. Had Mr. Potter drawn his own wand it would have only been in self-defense. We cannot fault him for defending himself. And so, Mr. Potter's wand will not be snapped." Harry felt almost guilty for the disappointment he felt at Dumbledore's announcement. After all, it had only been this summer he'd been so desperate to keep his wand in once piece. But then, he hadn't had the same options this summer.

Snape grumbled, but Dumbledore cut him off. " _Enough_ Severus. Please return to the castle. In fact, we should all return to the castle."

A great murmur went up as the crowd moved to obey the Headmaster. Snape glared at Dumbledore before stalking after the students, his robes billowing once more. Eventually only Harry, Hermione, Ron, Selene, Dumbledore, and McGonagall remained.

"Harry, my boy, you and your friends should join your classmates."

Selene tensed at his suggestion. "Actually Professor, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Your loyalty to your protector is admirable Harry, but I think that the time has come for you to allow your professors to talk."

Harry bristled at Dumbledore's casual dismissal of his mother. "Well then, Headmaster, don't let us keep you from talking. If it's all the same to you, I'll give my _mother_ a tour while you and Professor McGonagall discuss." He turned sharply, catching his mother's hand and pulling her along with him. Selene followed easily at his side, and he could hear Ron and Hermione trudging after him.

"Harry," Hermione caught them as they crossed the threshold of the castle doors. "Harry, are you sure that was such a good idea?"

"Yeah mate," Ron was puffing from the exertion of trying to keep up. "It's not like Dumbledore did anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong? I don't know how much more obvious it can be, _Ron_ , this is my mum. Dumbledore shouldn't have dismissed that."

"Well yeah, but I mean, she's not really your mum. My mum's been more a mum to you than she has. I mean, you never even mentioned her."

For a moment, Harry and Hermione could only gape. "Sending me a present on Christmas and feeding me when I'm over at her house does not make your mum my mum. It makes her a decent person."

"How would you even know anyway? It's not like you've ever had parents!"

Harry felt his blood go cold. He heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath as though from far away. His hand was already halfway curled into a fist when he felt Selene's cool hand on the back of his neck. It calmed him instantly, at least enough that he wasn't seeing red. "Leave."

Ron hesitated only a moment before turning a storming up the stairs.

"Oh Harry, I'm sure he didn't meant it."

"Do you agree with him?"

"Of course not." She stepped up close to him, one hand fluttering out to touch his arm. "It's just that people say things when they're angry—"

"Hermione."

She sighed. "He does have a point though." Harry felt his whole body tense. "Just-just that you've never mention her, you," Hermione's eyes flickered uncomfortably between mother and son, "I mean, no offense, he's just never…"

This time Harry sighed, his whole body sagging with the relief that Hermione wasn't as stupid as his supposed best friend. "I wasn't sure telling you would be such a good idea."

"Why?"

Harry turned helplessly to his mother. Selene's gaze darted around the Entrance Hall before locking with Hermione's and dropping her fangs.

Hermione jumped. One hand flew up to cover her mouth, "You're a—" Hermione paused, swallowed, and tried again. "You're a vampire?"

"Yes." Amusement touched Selene's face. Harry was sure she must be enjoying this, particularly seeing as how she'd lost the chance with him.

"But I thought vampire's couldn't go into the sunlight."

"They can't."

"Then how—"

"Hermione. I don't think this is the place." Having recognized the signs of his friend losing herself in the excited fervor that came when she encountered something new, Harry was reminded that they were still in the Entrance Hall. She looked a little put out, but nodded her understanding.

Selene glanced at the sunlight streaming through the windows. "I should go. Your father is likely to try storming the castle soon."

A slight panic seized Harry at her words. "You're not leaving are you?"

"No."

"Okay. You should come to breakfast. Malfoy will probably have written his father by then."

Selene chuckled. To Hermione she said, "Harry should be able to answer your questions." Harry hugged her tight, "Stay safe, _beloved_."

"Bye Mum."

The two Gryffindors remained motionless, side-by-side for a good while after Selene left. It was the distant echoing of footsteps that brought Harry back to life and he turned to the marble staircase, waving for Hermione to accompany him. "C'mon. Let's find somewhere to talk."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione went with Harry the next morning to meet his parents at the front of the school. When they arrived, Harry hugged his parents before introducing them to Hermione. "You know my mum already. This is Michael, my dad."

"Hello."

Michael shook her hand. "You seem to be taking this pretty well."

"Yes, well, being friends with Harry, being surprised is practically an everyday occurrence. Finding out he's had an actual family all this time is positively tame compared to some of the other things that have happened."

"Yeah," Michael nodded slowly, "I think I heard something about that."

"Right well, I'm starved. Let's go inside for some breakfast." Harry caught his mother's smirk as he turned away. She, at least, was well aware of which conversation he was trying to avoid.

The group followed Harry, Selene at his side, Michael and Hermione a few steps behind, talking quietly. As it was still rather early; only a small number of students and all of the teachers were seated for breakfast at the Great Hall. A hush fell over them all as the group entered. But both Harry and Selene were used to stares and ignored them. Hermione and Michael were so involved in their conversation they didn't even notice. They found seats, Harry and Hermione dishing up some food, and eventually the others went back to their own meals and conversations.

True to Harry's prediction, Lucius Malfoy pranced into the Great Hall, Minister in tow, about the time he could expect the largest presence of student body. "Draco!" Malfoy Senior stopped at the Slytherin table, allowing Fudge to continue on to the high table alone.

"Dumbledore, what's this I hear about an imposter snapping young Draco's wand?" Fudge really hadn't changed much over the years. Though he no longer played with his bowler had, Harry got the impression that Fudge was still more nervous confronting Dumbledore now than he ever had been before.

Dumbledore may have answered, but Harry's attention was drawn back across the hall to Slytherin table where the Malfoys were rather suddenly engaged in a very animated conversation. Malfoy Senior suddenly went rigid, his head turning mechanically toward the Gryffindor table. Selene got to her feet, locking her gaze with Mr. Malfoy and stepping around the table. Harry was surprised that he could practically see the other man tremble.

Knees stiff, Lucius Malfoy rounded the Slytherin table. He caught Draco by the sleeve and dragged his son along with him. Though Harry had expected Draco to voice some protest, it appeared that his father's actions had shaken him. Two feet from Selene, Mr. Malfoy released his son, stumbled forward another step, and dropped to his knees.

The Great Hall fell silent.

Selene, as usual, seemed entirely unperturbed by the actions of those around her. "Lucius."

"My lady." Mr. Malfoy spoke to the floor, his voice sounding strange as its strangled tones were reflected off the flagstone.

"This is your son?" Selene jerked her chin at Draco, an action Mr. Malfoy didn't look up to see.

"Yes, my lady."

Selene eyed Draco for several long moments, with hardly more interest than she had the day before. Harry watched Mr. Malfoy twitch, fighting the desire to look up, a slow realization dawning upon him. Harry knew that his mother was fully aware of the magical world. Knew that she was considered a large part of it. He'd never considered though, that she might have met wizards before.

"His name?"

"Draco. My lady."

Selene eyed the younger Malfoy. "Come here Draco." Harry could see the surprise on the blonde's face and suspected it was at how gentle his mother's tone had been. Still, Draco shook a little as he stepped forward, and he flinched when Selene caught his chin in her hand. She turned his head slowly from side to side, examining him carefully. When she released him, her eyes did not leave his, and Draco stayed put, thought still trembled. "What would you do, Lucius, if I took your son?"

The elder Malfoy trembled, but said nothing. Selene's eyes cut to him, "And when your master asks for him, will you give him?" The man only shook harder. "Lucius."

Mr. Malfoy's head dropped a little, his shoulders shook but still he said, "Yes, my lady."

Harry's eyes cut to Draco, curious at his reaction. The other boy had blanched. He stared down at his father, pure horror written on his face.

"Your father and I met sixteen years ago." Selene spoke only to Draco now, though her voice was still loud enough to be easily heard by all those gathered. "His master asked for an audience with the elders of my coven. His request was granted, if only so that my father could judge a potential threat.

"My father had never taken much interest in mortals, even wizards, but we were aware of the war being fought. Voldemort had no hope of convincing the elders to ally themselves with him, he should have been more worried for his own life. But when he arrived unarmed, with only one man, my father found his arrogance amusing and allowed for negotiations to proceed."

Draco's mouth opened and closed several times when Selene paused. He wasn't the only one staring at her with some degree of fear. It seemed that Hogwarts had put two and two together and knew who Selene was.

Selene smirked, her eyes returning to the prone form of Lucius Malfoy at her feet. "My father is dead, along with the other Elders. Tell your master to stay away from my son, Lucius."

"Y-your son?" Mr. Malfoy finally decided to raise his head, though he had to fight to keep his eyes from falling straight to the ground once more.

Selene extended an arm to the Gryffindor table, " _Beloved_."

Both Harry and Michael stood, though only Harry joined Selene in the middle of the Great Hall. He glanced down at Mr. Malfoy, who had blanched as soon as Harry stood, then over at Draco. The other boy was glaring, but for once Harry felt only pity. His mother was in the process of assuring his safety, while Draco's father had all but given him away at the first chance.

Selene caressed Harry's arm, her action almost frighteningly possessive. She'd never done anything like it. But then, this entire performance had been unlike anything Harry had ever seen from her. There was a cruelty in her every action that Harry had never encountered before, and it was only because he knew that she would never allow harm to come to him that he managed not to flinch.

"Voldemort leaves Harry Potter alone, and I don't come back for him."

Mr. Malfoy shrunk down, whimpering, no doubt thinking of his master's reaction to these words

Selene's hand wrapped gently around Harry's forearm and suddenly she was normal once more. The mantel of cruelty, the vampire princess was gone, all that remained was Harry's mother, a fearsome warrior by her own right, but a protector more than an executioner. She squeezed his arm in comfort, her eyes flicking over Harry's shoulder to Michael.

He nodded, squeezed Hermione's shoulder, and joined his family. It dawned on Harry then what was happening; they were leaving. He couldn't say he'd be sorry to see the back of this place. He glanced at Hermione, "I'll write." She nodded, and he was glad she understood.

His parents would support him if he chose to stay, he was sure of it. His mum would probably hover around the castle glaring at anyone that looked at him the wrong way, only leaving when his dad finally managed to pull her away. There would be plenty of fights, and the wizarding community at large would hate it, but they would stand by him all the same. Part of him wanted to stay, if only to watch the chaos that would unfold. But then, for just the same reason Harry knew his parents would stay with him if he chose it was why he had to go.

They would look after him, care for him, _protect_ him. Exactly as parents were supposed to. And exactly as Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley had failed to do for the past five years.

Harry followed his mother to the door, trying to ignore the niggling voice in the back of his head that said this was too easy.

He whished the thought had never crossed his mind when a moment later Dumbledore appeared in front of them. Where he'd come from, Harry had no idea. When he'd last paid attention the Headmaster had still been seated at the head table with Fudge attempting to lecture him. "Sir, madam, I am afraid I can't allow you to leave with Mr. Potter."

Fudge hurried to Dumbledore's side. He was followed by McGonagall, Umbridge, Snape, and Hagrid. "Only a student's family or guardians may take a student from Hogwarts," Fudge said. It was a little difficult to understand his words in between the wheezing.

Michael stepped forward, taking something from his pocket. "We figured that might be the case," the item in Michael's hands unfolded into a small sheaf of papers, "So we made a stop before we came."

He handed the papers to Dumbledore, who paled as he perused them. McGonagall and Snape both looked over his shoulder. Harry was sure he imagined the smile that touched McGonagall's lips for an instant.

"Where did you get this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry's aunt and uncle signed the paperwork last week. The lawyer approved everything three days ago."

Fudge stepped forward, doing his best to look imposing. "Harry Potter requires a magical guardian."

Selene snorted. "I think you'll find, Minister, that unlike many other creatures, the vampires helped to found the Wizarding World and actually have more right than you or I." McGonagall kept her tone even, and her eyes locked with Selene's. She could have easily been instructing a class on a little known fact.

Selene nodded to the other woman, apparently seeing something that Harry wasn't. She glanced back at her family, "We have a plane to catch."

Michael nodded, and ushered Harry after his mother as she pushed past the group of wizards.

"Harry…"

Harry turned to Hagrid. The big man had taken half a step forward, his large face crumpled in hurt and confusion. Harry could only shake his head, "I'm sorry Hagrid."

Michael plucked Harry's adoption papers from Dumbledore's slack grip. No one made any move to stop them, probably too surprised by everything that had happened to actually do anything about it.

They were halfway across the Entrance Hall when Harry heard racing footsteps slapping across the flagstone towards them. He cursed, why couldn't anything in his life be easy?

Michael glared at him as all three turned. The man had taken to his role as father very well, and didn't approve of foul language.

To Harry's surprise, it was only Draco Malfoy running toward them. He stopped just out of reach, panting. "Take me with you."  
Selene glared. "Why?"

"You were right." Malfoy sucked in one last deep breath and managed to stop panting. "My father would give me to the Dark Lord as soon as he asked."

"Fear does different things to different people," Michael said.

Malfoy only glared, "Take me with you."

Selene and Michael exchanged a glance, then turned to Harry. He shrugged. True, he may not like Malfoy, but he was probably right about his father being practically willing to sell him into slavery.

Michael scrubbed a hand through his shaggy hair with a sigh, "Get what you need, we won't be coming back."


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three years after the Corvins and Draco left Hogwarts, news came to America that the war with Voldemort had ended.

On a plane now, returning to the place he'd called home for the first 15 years of his life, Harry took a moment to reflect on those past three years.

-:-

They'd settled in Long Beach, California, expecting that the warmer climate would dissuade would-be vampire hunters from suspecting their presence.

The sunnier weather, however, had had the greatest impact on the settlers. To Harry and Draco, used to the cooler, rainier clime of England and Scotland, the sudden change in weather had been enough to make them sick. And, though originally from America, Michael had hailed from New York, and even then, had been living on the nocturnal schedule of a medical intern in Hungary long enough to find the climate change jarring. The only one who didn't seem effected was Selene; something Michael and Harry complained about incessantly behind her back.

-:-

Harry glanced over at Draco, asleep in the window seat. The sod had shoved his way past Harry for the seat during boarding, and then fallen asleep as soon as the plane took off!

-:-

There'd been an owl waiting for them when they landed in America. Malfoy had sent a letter to his mother before they'd left but none of them had been expecting an answer so soon.

The scathing letter disowned Malfoy. Harry only knew this because he'd snuck into the other boy's bedroom one night soon after arrival, burning curiosity driving him to riffle through the drawers until he found his prize. He'd never mentioned it to Malfoy, but he was pretty sure the blond knew.

They'd all four gone to a hotel together, and Malfoy followed Selene into her room without a word. What had transpired there, Harry didn't know details, but they'd emerged much as they'd gone in, and four days later, Selene and Michael Corvin moved into a nice home in Long Beach with their sons Harry and Draco.

Those "sons" hadn't gotten along very well at first. Eventually, after almost a month of nearly coming to blows over the smallest of things, Selene had locked the two in a room together informing them that they were not to be allowed out until they'd sorted themselves out. In the end, not even permission to beat the snot out of each other had been enough and Michael very calmly informed them that they either stopped their squabbling on their own, or he would do it for them.

-:-

Hair tickled Harry's neck. Hermione glanced up at him when he shifted ever so slightly. She offered him a slightly apologetic smile when she realized his dilemma, pulling her hair around to the other side. Then she settled back against him, turning her attention back to her book.

-:-

Honestly, it had probably been the arrival of Hermione and her parents two weeks after their own that had saved Harry and Draco from each other.

For all that Harry was certain Hermione would eventually join them, he really hadn't expected her quite so soon. Not until the end of the school year, at least.

Apparently, Hermione had written to her parents almost immediately after Harry and his family left. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had seen no reason not to follow in the footsteps of the Corvins, and so, as soon as they knew where Harry and family had ended up all three Grangers were on a flight to join them.

Hermione had come brimming with excitement: about America, about school in Salem, even about living next door to vampires. Those first few days, when the Grangers stayed with the Corvins before finding a house of their own, Harry and Hermione had been inseparable. She'd cooled him down better than anyone else had been able to, and eventually Harry had been able to approach the situation with Draco in a _somewhat_ rational manner.

-:-

Michael and Selene were seated about three rows up with Pierre, a French lycan.

-:-

It turned out that Selene had been planning for the possibility of fleeing Europe since she'd chosen Harry as her own. This apparently meant that she had contacts within the immortal world in almost every country. It was through her American contacts that Pierre had come to them.

Pierre hadn't been completely blindsided when the lycan bit him. His older brother was a wizard and hadn't held much of anything back when telling his younger brother tales. Which meant that Pierre was more surprised to learn that his brother was wrong about a lycan's nature than that werewolves and vampires existed.

It was at about this time that Harry received his first communication form Lupin and Sirius. Feeling guilty, Harry had invited the men to join him and his family in America, at least for a time. They'd come, and then spent days locked up with Selene, Michael, and Pierre. When all five emerged, they'd announced plans to unite as much of the vampire, lycan, and wizarding world as they could and soon after Sirius, Lupin and Pierre left once more.

Now, three years later, there were several joint clans, and Paris sported the first vampire/lycan/wizarding community.

-:-

Michael gathered them together at the airport. They'd be going separate ways: Michael, Selene, and Pierre to their meeting, Harry and Hermione with the rest of the just-arrived ambassadorial party, and Draco to find his mother.

Sometime, Harry wasn't sure exactly when, Draco had taken note of some discrepancies in the letter his mother'd sent. Turned out, those discrepancies actually composed a secret message wherein his mother explained that as much as it broke her heart the only way she could think of to assure her son's safety was to sever all ties. They'd begun exchanging letters again shortly after the news of Voldemort's demise spread, and Draco was off to meet her.

When everyone was gathered into a secluded corner, Michael took a moment to look everyone over. "Everyone make the flight okay?" There was a series of nods, and he seemed to relax. "Alright. Keep in touch. If only to keep us from worrying."

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded. He shook hands with everyone and disappeared into the crowd. Harry and Hermione watched him go before turning back to the adults to say their own goodbyes; then they too were gone, off to a day of meetings.

-:-

The first few meetings Harry and Hermione attended as part of the ambassadorial party were exceedingly dull. This was all about banking, finance, relief and repair. These things Harry didn't care much about. He was much more interested in reform.

It wasn't until they broke for a late lunch that anything very interesting happened at all.

"Hermione! Harry!"

They turned to see, quite frankly, the last person Harry had been expecting to see hurrying towards them.

"Ron." Hermione stepped forward to embrace the man. They had parted on significantly better terms than he and Harry had, though Hermione had been quite clear as to where her loyalties lay. When their embrace ended, Ron turned to Harry with no small amount of trepidation.

The anger Harry had felt towards Ron after the slight to his family had simmered in Harry for years. And then Draco had taken him aside one day and given him what-for. Draco had reminded Harry that at 15 no one is perfect. And that holding the grudge of a fifteen-year-old only made Harry just as much of a prat.

Apparently the muggle girl Draco had been dating since his 17th birthday had been a good influence. Harry still had no idea how that one had happened.

Of course, Harry wasn't the type of person to just suddenly give up anger, so he was still a little stiff when he offered Ron his hand. When he took it, the redhead's expression displayed his understanding, and his gratitude.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I," Ron's ears turned red, "I, uh, stared at the Auror program."

"That's great Ron!"

"Yeah, look, have you guys got plans for lunch?"

Hermione glanced at Harry. They hadn't, but she didn't want to presume. She was well versed in dealing with Harry's temper by now, and knew that if he perceived himself as being pushed he'd strike out without thought.

Harry caught Hermione's look, and barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes. "No. Do you know anywhere good in the area?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Let me take you guys to lunch."

-:-

Sequestered into a private corner booth some time later, Ron related the tales of Voldemort's defeat.

"We owe your parents a lot, mate," he said to Harry. "If they hadn't taken you out of school the way they did…" He shook his head. "Everyone knew about it the next day. Hermione knows some of this. It was all over the papers, and not just about you leaving. Apparently someone wrote to the Profit about your mum because everything she'd said was on the front page. Turns out vampires control almost half the magical world. Everyone had just forgotten.

"That got a lot of attention. Next thing you know, everyone was clamoring to find out what else we didn't know anymore. Lucius Malfoy almost got forgotten in the madness, then someone came forward to say they thought Voldemort had made a Horcrux."

"A what?" Harry interrupted.

"Oh, that's right. I'd forgotten, you were in Africa with your parents when we heard about that," Hermione said. "A Horcrux is a creation of unspeakable evil. In order to make one, a person must split their soul, and place a piece of it inside of something, or maybe someone, else."

"How do you split your soul?"

"By committing murder. Harry..."

By the look on her face, Hermione had come to the same conclusion he had.

On his 17th birthday, as promised, Selene had turned Harry into a vampire. The transformed state, Harry had found easy to adapt to. The transformation itself, however… The pain had started small, localized in his forehead, in his scar. But it had expanded quickly, filling his head and body until he felt he couldn't move. Then, suddenly, it felt like something in him had snapped and the pain was gone.

He'd awoken in his mother's arms, sweaty and confused, but otherwise fine. Once his parents were sure nothing had gone wrong with his transformation, it had been mostly forgotten. If what Hermione was saying now was true… could that have been a Horcrux?

"How do you get rid of them?" Harry directed his question to both Ron and Hermione.

"Basilisk venom, I think," Ron said. When the other's looked at him in surprise he shrugged, his ears coloring slightly, "We have to learn these things in Auror training."

Harry nodded slowly, glancing at Hermione. He'd faced a basilisk before, almost died by its venom. He'd need to know more about Horcruxes. If there was any possibility that he was one, that his scar… The only thing he knew for sure right now, was that he couldn't be more grateful for the fact that his ability as a Parselmouth, the one thing that made him like Voldemort, seemed to have faded with age.

"Right," Ron said, "Turns out Voldemort made a bunch of them. Everyone went completely bonkers. Fudge was sacked immediately, that's why we got Minister Bones in now. And McGonagall took over Hogwarts.

"She kicked Dumbledore out, told him the time for quiet words and shadowed actions was over. He ended up heading a special task force to find and destroy all the Horcruxes."

Hermione nodded. "What happened to Hogwarts?"

"They used it as a fortress, Hogwarts and the other schools. Every wizarding child, if they were of age or not, and anyone that wasn't fighting stayed to keep us all safe.

"It was…" Ron shook his head.

"Yeah," Harry glanced at Hermione, who took his hand, "Yeah. I think I understand that."

Ron nodded. Hermione glanced between the boys, "If you'll excuse me." She gave Harry's hand a squeeze and slid out from the booth.

Ron watched her go. "Are you two…?"

"Not right now. Maybe. We've talked about it," Harry shrugged.

Ron nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah. I think I understand that."

* * *

 **I would like to thank everyone for reading. Doubly, for** **everyone who left a review- particularly since I've only just been able to start getting back to you.**

 **Should you have any comments, questions, concerns, etc. let me know. Everything done in this story was done with a reason and I don't mind my logic being questioned. In fact, I welcome it.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Thyme**


End file.
